Goddess of the Sea
by PiratePrincess021
Summary: Adriana Williams has always been fond of the sea, but in the year 2006, what life could she ever hope to have with the sea. What happens when she is mysteriously transported to another time and she accidentally meets none other than Capt. Jack Sparrow?
1. Chapter 1

**Goddess of the Sea**

**Prologue**

It was December 27th of the year 2006. Adriana Marie Williams stared blankly at the walls of her huge Victorian manor. A single tear slid down her pale cheek, and she wondered how she managed to lose everything that ever meant anything to her. Thoughts of her dark past came rushing back to her. It had been exactly 10 years ago (Adriana was only 17 then) when her father passed away, died painfully of a cancer known as lymphoma. At that very moment she found out about his death, her life changed forever.

Adriana's parents had never been rich. In fact, they were quite poor. Her mother worked as a secretary for a not-so-well-known attorney. The pay wasn't good, but it was enough to keep them off the streets. Because her mother worked much of the time, Adriana never really got to know her, and therefore, they never had much of a relationship.

Adriana spent most of her childhood with her father, who worked as a local fisherman. Since the day she was able to walk, he taught Adriana about the sea and about sailing. She grew up on the icy northern seas, until she felt she was just another part of the ocean. It was more of her home than their small house on the coast. When she wasn't at school, Adriana spent most of her time our on the ocean, learning the mysteries of its crystal waters. Perhaps that's why she loved the sea so much; it was as changing and uncertain as her life. Her father even came to call her princess of the sea, for her eyes were the exact same bluish-green as the ocean. Her name even has its ties to the sea. Adriana means dark woman of the sea, and Marie means star of the sea.

At that time, the three of them lived by the coast in a small town in Connecticut. Adriana's parents struggled to put her through school. If she'd been a normal child, she would have dropped out of school and got a job to support her family like so many of the other poor children. But Adriana was different. She was the smartest of every student in her class, and she was clever too. She graduated as valedictorian of her class and every college was eager to get her attention. Though college seemed enticing to her, she longed to spend the rest of her days on the sea. She couldn't even fathom how unhappy she would be as a lawyer or businesswoman. Other than this decision she had to make, her life couldn't have been better. She was popular, beautiful, and smart; she had her father and she had the sea. Everything seemed to be working out exactly as it should.

But as with anything, all good things must come to an end. That summer after she'd graduated, her father was diagnosed with cancer, and he died a few months later, right after Christmas. From that day forward, Adriana despised Christmas and everything about it. She was heartbroken. She'd lost the one person that had every meant anything to her. Now she felt more utterly alone than she'd ever thought possible.

It was her father's death that made her decide to become a doctor. She always thought she would end up on the sea, but life has a funny way of twisting things. She was accepted into Harvard Medical School with a full tuition scholarship. Two years into her study of medicine, she received a letter. Her mother had passed away.

As she read that letter, she realized she had nothing left of her past but memories. It was time to move on so she could have a future. She threw herself into her studies, shut away the pain of the past, and became one of the greatest doctors that ever lived. Her skills had made her famous… not to mention, rich. She even fell in love once. He was a kind, young doctor, or so he seemed. Perhaps all he wanted was his share of her fame. They were engaged for a while, and then on their wedding day (which was said to be the most beautiful wedding ever seen), he stood her up. She never saw him again. She felt more alone and empty than ever, and she felt life had no meaning. Or maybe she had no purpose in this world. And then she remembered the time she was in love with the sea, and she cried. She hadn't seen the ocean since the day her father died. She could hardly remember its crisp salty smell or the sound of the waves breaking on the sand. She was 25 then. And that's when she decided to buy an island in the Caribbean. It was a small, remote island, and there she built her beautiful Victorian manor, a home much too large for just one woman.

When she first saw the sparkling Caribbean waters, she knew this was where she belonged. For her eyes were the color of the sea. And she finally felt like she was home again. She'd expected painful memories of her father to come flooding back, but none came. Only peaceful remembrances of what they'd shared so many years ago. But even memories couldn't take away the loneliness she felt. One of her good friends suggested that she take up some sort of activity to keep her mind off of things. That's when Adriana took up fencing. She requested a personal trainer come to the island every other day to coach her. And soon she had mastered that skill as well.

Two years passed uneventfully for her. She refused to go back to the mainland. When she needed supplies, she got her maid and butler to go and fetch them. She felt like she was slowly fading away. Another Christmas came and passed, and she hardly even realized. One thing she missed of her childhood was the snow. There was always snow in Connecticut, but here in the Caribbean it was always peaceful and warm.

And that is how Adriana Marie came to be staring blankly at the wall. She wiped the single tear on the sleeve of her silk blouse and sighed. She slowly stood up, allowing her feet to carry her toward her bedroom. She paused for a moment as she passed a mirror, disgusted at how her appearance had changed over the years.

She had always been beautiful, and even now you could still see it, but it was fading. Her pale skin seemed hollow in the moonlight, and her once vibrant chestnut-colored hair hung lifelessly past her shoulders. Even her eyes that were the color of the sea were starting to fade. She looked even thinner than usual, she thought, brushing her fingers over a protruding collarbone. She shook her head. How much more of this could she take?

Instead of heading off the bed as she'd planned, she decided to go down to the beach. She grabbed her doctor's bag (she never went anywhere without it) and her fencing sword (just for protection). Then she threw on her boots and a light jacket and headed down to the shore. _How many years has it been since I've sailed?_ she wondered silently. She looked at the small fishing boat on the dock, and smiled to herself. "We can always pretend," she whispered into the night. And she realized this was the first time she'd truly smiled in years.

She untied the boat from the dock and row rowed out into the sea. It was breathtakingly beautiful, the moonlight reflecting off of every ripple in the water. The brightness returned to Adriana's eyes that night and she knew she was home. She leaned back and watched the stars until she slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Adriana opened her eyes slowly, taking in a deep breath of the salty sea air. She somehow felt as if she were being born again. Everything seemed so fresh, so pure. This couldn't be the awful world she lived in. This was a beautiful world with crystal clear, sparkling water, the same bluish green as her eyes. Even the air smelled more crisp and clean than she'd ever noticed before.

She sat up and stretched a little, massaging her aching neck. She was stiff all over from spending the night in the small fishing boat. _What time is it?_ she yawned, looking to the sky. From the high position of the sun, she guessed it was around noon. One glance at her Rolex watch told her she was right.

Not that she had anything important to do, because she was on a two-month vacation from her work as a physician, she nevertheless decided she'd better get back to the island. She figured her maid and butler might start to get worried if she stayed out too long.

Without any hesitation, she grabbed the oars and started rowing in the direction of her island, which she could barely make out in the distance. _Lucky I didn't drift out too far_, she thought. _I could easily get lost out here._ But she knew better. She had a sailor's sense of direction. She never got lost.

As she approached closer to her island though, she decided her keen sense of direction must have finally failed her. The island did almost look identical to hers, but her house was nowhere to be seen. This wasn't the right island, she determined. "Damn," she cursed under her breath. "I think I'm lost."

She fumbled in her bag for her cell phone, trying to remain calm. She wasn't accustomed to being lost and she didn't like the feeling at all. She hit the 'power' button on her phone, and in a few seconds, it sprang to life. She decided to call her house first, before notifying any authorities. She never been too keen of police officers anyway, and she didn't want a huge search party out here looking for her.

She dialed the number to her house and hit 'send'. A second later, her phone flashed an odd message, one that she shouldn't ever have to see with her high-quality, satellite service provider. 'Call Failed: Service Not Available'. "What the hell?" she said quietly to herself. Unless something had damaged all of the many satellites her provider used, there's no possible reason her phone wouldn't have service.

At a complete loss of what to do, Adriana continued to row toward the island, the only land she could see. She was starting to become very concerned about this situation. She never panicked; it wasn't in her blood. But she was getting a bit worried. She realized, of course, that she had flares she could use if it came to that. Her emergency kit on the boat was stocked with anything she could possibly need in an emergency, including survival rations, a water purifier, a .45 caliber pistol, and various other items.

As she arrived at the island, a shocked expression appeared on her face. This island looked exactly like her island. Every landmark was almost identical. She first thought that this was just another island that looked very similar to hers, but when she saw a rock formation that was unique to her island alone, she knew. This _was_ her island, only deserted. The island was completely devoid of any signs of human life.

"Oh my God…" she managed to choke out. _First my cell phone doesn't work… and now my house is gone!_ "What the hell is going on?" she said out loud. _I'm dreaming_, she decided. It was the only logical explanation. She must be dreaming. But deep down she knew she wasn't dreaming. This was real.

Adriana's father had always taught her how to remain calm and composed in difficult situations. She cleared her mind of all worries and concerns and tried to focus on finding a solution to the present problem. That's when inspiration hit her. All she had to do was row back to one of the main islands, which were more populated than the small islands surrounding hers. Surely someone there could help her. And it wouldn't be too far for her to row, a day or two at the most. She quickly redirected her boat and began rowing toward Hispaniola, the Caribbean portion of Haiti.

About a day and a half later of hard rowing, she hit land. But from the long, white sand beach, she knew she hadn't reached Haiti. This was the Ile de la Tortue, also known as "Turtle Island" or, more commonly, Tortuga. Adriana sighed. This island had been deserted for years. She wouldn't likely find help here.

As she was stepping back into the boat, preparing for another long day of rowing to reach Haiti, she heard something that she never would have expected on a deserted island… human voices.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Adriana quickly jumped out of her boat. She had never been so relieved to hear another human in all her life. With all the tragedy of her childhood, she'd become more of a loner. She had a few good friends, but other than that, she wanted nothing to do with the human race.

She quietly pulled her small boat onto the white shore, dragging it a safe distance from the rising tide. She heard the voices again, realizing that they were distinctly male. She suddenly didn't know whether it would be a wise idea to trust these men or not. And besides… what were men doing on deserted island anyway? Probably getting themselves into trouble, she decided. Or at least up to no good. She patted the trusty sword at her side, thankful that at least she had some protection.

So out of cautiousness, she decided to spy on the men before asking assistance of them. _You never know who you can trust anymore_, she thought, as she slowly crept toward the sound of their voices, hiding behind dense patches of sea grass. She peeked over a hill and the three men came clearly into view. Adriana opened her eyes wide in shock, her heart pounding in her chest.

The first thing that obviously startled her was the way the men were dressed. Their outfits looked like something out of a history book. She first thought this had to be some kind of reenactment or something. Why else would those men be dressed like they were from the 17th century?

That's when she took a moment to look in the direction that they were walking. What she saw beyond them made her heart skip a beat. A town! A large town, too. On the deserted Ile de la Tortue? _But how?_ she wondered. _How could this be? _

She racked her mind, trying to come up with some explanation. Then it hit her. Tortuga hadn't always been deserted. For a short while in the 1600's, it had been a famous pirate port and refuge. _But that's the past_, she thought. _Why is there a town here now?_

She knew that if she was going to get any help, it was coming from that town down there. It was her only hope. And suddenly she felt very out of place in her modern clothing. She decided to wait for the cover of nightfall to sneak down there. Not only would her modern appearance be less visible, but she herself would be less likely to be seen. She didn't want too much attention drawn to herself.

In the back of her mind, she admitted to herself that she wasn't in the year 2006 anymore. That would explain why her house was no longer on her island. "I knew that was my island!" she whispered to herself. _But time travel isn't possible_, she reasoned. _Is it?_ But what other explanation could there be? The world felt somehow newer. She knew she hadn't been imagining that the air smelled a little fresher and the sea looked a little clearer. _What have people done to the world?_ she asked herself, thinking back to the 21st century. _We are destroying it. We're slowly killing the one and only place we can survive in this universe…_

Adriana thought back to her days in school, trying to remember what she could about the 1600's. There were so many questions she needed answers to. And not surprisingly, her first questions were practical. Did they have guns then? _Of course_, she remembered. _They had black powder guns… and they took a hell of a long time to load_. She remembered her father first showing her how to use a black powder rifle during hunting season so many years ago.

She tried to remember if there had been any important medical advances by this time, and none came to mind. Their cure-all was amputation, from what she remembered. Just the thought made her glad she was a doctor herself. _If nothing else_, she decided, _I can introduce the proper practice of medicine to these people._ She tried to remember anything else about his time period, but she was drawing a complete blank. As smart as she was, she had never liked history much. _Oh well,_ she decided. _I'm about to learn first hand._

Her mind was slowly allowing her to believe what had happened. She didn't know how or why it happened; all she knew was that it did. And strangely, she wasn't scared this time. It isn't like she was leaving anything she cared about behind. Her life in then meant nothing to her. Maybe this was her chance to start over… make a new life. And she would be able to do the one thing she never could do back in her world. She could live and work on the sea.

She considered her options… merchant, fisherman, trader… and none really appealed to her. She wanted to live her life in freedom, not under the British rule or whoever governed the Caribbean these days. And then the thought hit her… pirate. Life would be an adventure everyday, she thought. And secretly that's all she ever desired. But pirates were known for being notoriously vile and wicked, she remembered. Pirates could still be good people, couldn't they? she wondered. Could you be called a pirate without being a criminal? Pirates that hunt for treasure, not those that kill mercilessly. Feared among the seven seas, but respected as well. But as a pirate, a person would always be ducking authority, she thought. In the 17th century, many pirates were captured and hanged without so much as a fair trial. She sighed and looked toward the setting sun. And she knew from that moment that she wasn't brought here to become some old merchant or trader; she was here for something bigger.

As soon as the darkness had completely covered the land, Adriana quietly made her way down to the town. She had thought the port would be a little quieter at night, but she was clearly mistaken. Most of the shops were closed, but the taverns were busier than ever.

Adriana stayed out of sight by keeping to the shadows as much as possible, and she quietly observed the people passing by. There were a few younger looking men and one meretricious woman Adriana could have sworn was a prostitute. Adriana sensed that this wasn't the safest place to be at night, and she was quite right.

She stopped abruptly in front of a clothing shop, suddenly realizing she needed some new clothes. Her silk top and blue jeans could easily arouse some suspicions about her throughout the town. And frankly, she wasn't in the mood for questioning. The shop was obviously closed, but she decided to try anyway. She slowly turned the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge. _Locked_, she thought. _I should have known._ But she wasn't going to give up that easily. She pulled a bobby pin out of her pocked and glanced around to make sure the streets were empty. _Modern day hair accessories are more useful than I thought_, she decided, using the pin the pick the lock.

She opened the door a crack and slid through, quickly closing the door behind her. In the dim moonlight, she could make out the shapes of several articles of clothing… gorgeous gowns and dresses and finely-handcrafted corsets. A shopper's paradise, she sighed. _But I'm not here to dress like a princess_, she reminded herself. _I need simple, practical clothes_. She quickly grabbed a brown pair of men's breeches, a white tunic shirt, and a simple brown vest. Wasting no time, she stripped and replaced her modern clothes with these. She polished off her outfit with a stunning pair of boots, a belt, and a leather tricorne hat. She attached her sword to her belt and smiled. Now I look like a pirate.

She threw her old clothes in an old sack and took an extra tunic and pair of pants just to be safe. She pulled her 14-karat gold earrings out of her ears and laid them on the counter. _That should be payment enough_, she thought. And with that, she took her leave.

On her way out, a young man probably in his twenties stumbled into her, clearly drunk. "Oh, 'ello, miss," he said, standing up as straight as he could and attempting to give a bow.

"Hello," Adriana managed, disgusted by the man's present state. Everything about him was in disarray… his hair, his clothes… and he looked like he hadn't bathed in months. "You really shouldn't drink so much," she attempted. "Bad for your liver…"

He looked at her confused for quite a while. She shook her head. Probably too much for his brain to process. A short while later, he replied with, "What…?" leaning against the side of the building to remain standing.

"Never mind," Adriana said quietly. "What year is it?"

"A test!" he exclaimed, rather excited. "You think I'm too drunk to know the answer, my dear lady, but I know it nevertheless…"

"Do tell," she encouraged, a little surprised by this man's vocabulary. Maybe he's more than he appears.

"The year is," he said, pausing dramatically, "1648." And then he passed out.

Adriana's mind was numb. _1648… Three hundred years_, she thought, shaking her head in disbelief. _And people aren't so different_, she thought, looking toward the unconscious drunk. She would've liked to have left him there, but the doctor in her would never allow it.

She timidly bent down and searched his pockets for any useful information. The only thing she found was something of an old-fashioned business card. The name read "Jonathon Newman," and underneath, it said "Blacksmith/Carpenter". Below that might have been an address, but the ink was smudged so that it was illegible.

She immediately got the attention of a lone man walking down the street. "Excuse me, sir?" she asked, holding up the slip of paper. "Can you point me in the direction of this address?"

He looked at it for a moment, and then exclaimed, "Aye, of course!" He smiled kindly. "Down the road there. Last building on yer left. Ye can't miss it, lass."

Adriana thanked the man and turned her attention back to the still-unconscious Mr. Newman. "Well, let's get you home then," she said quietly, holding him under his arms, then pulling him up. In what felt like an eternity, she had half-dragged, half carried the poor man to his doorstep. She was exhausted by that time and took a moment to sit down and rest on the step. And maybe she was a little too exhausted… too exhausted to realize that she was being watched… very closely, in fact. And those eyes that followed her in the darkness… those were pirate eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I have been sooo busy lately. Thanks for the reviews. **

**Chapter 3**

Adriana awoke the next morning in a bit of a daze. It took her a minute to piece together her surroundings. Then she remembered… she was in the home of John Newman, the drunk she'd rescued the night before. And it was a rather plain home, too. One you might expect blacksmith/carpenter to live in.

_I must have been tired last night_, she thought, barely remembering getting the semi-conscious Mr. Newman home. She'd practically thrown him in the only bed in the house, then sat down in the kitchen and fell asleep with her head on the table. Everything was so different now, she felt overwhelmed. But at least, she was no longer exhausted.

She picked her head up and listened for any sounds coming from the bedroom. She didn't hear anything, so she decided Mr. Newman must still be asleep, and she could quickly slip out without him ever knowing she was there. But her curiosity eventually got the best of her. She wanted to make sure he was all right before she left, so she went to check on him.

Adriana found the poor man sitting on the edge of his bed, holding his head in pain. And as a doctor, she couldn't leave him there, knowing that she could have helped. She knocked on the already-open door to alert him to her presence.

He turned to look at her, almost not believing his eyes. In his doorway stood a very attractive woman. And even though she was dressed like a man, she captivated him. Her long brown hair fell gracefully over her shoulders and her face had a radiance that one could hardly find in Tortuga. But most of all, he noticed her eyes. They were the same greenish-blue color of the sea, and they stood out vividly against her light skin.

"Mr. Newman?" she said, softly.

His blue eyes stared back with utter confusion. "Who are you?" he asked, softly, but she could detect the pain in his voice.

_Well, that's what you get for being a drunk_, she thought. "I brought you home last night," she said, gently. "You passed out on the street."

He looked to the floor and appeared to be lost in his thoughts for quite a while, so Adriana took this time to size him up. He was thin, but he looked strong nonetheless. She figured he had to be, since he was a carpenter and a blacksmith. His hair hung almost to his shoulders, and looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks. His face was dirty and he was in desperate need of a shave. He eyes, though, were a very striking blue, and they didn't match his appearance at all.

He finally managed to speak. "Thank you," he said, the gratitude showing in his voice. "Not many people around 'ere would take the time to help a drunk." He looked at her with bewilderment. "Most would 'ave left me there on the ground."

"It's no problem," Adriana said. "You probably would have gotten robbed if I left you there anyway."

"I 'ave nothing for them to take," he said dejectedly. And Adriana knew it was true. She'd known from her childhood what it was like to be poor. It was something no one should have to go through.

"Oh, they could always take the clothes off your back," she said, attempting to cheer him up. She again noticed the pained expression on his face, and remembered why she'd come to check on him in the first place. She reached in her bag, hoping she brought along some pain-relievers.

Eventually, she found an aspirin. She held it out to him, trying to avoid any unnecessary contact. The man hadn't bathed in weeks. Who knew what kind of diseases he could be carrying. She had to protect herself, especially now that she was the only licensed physician left on Earth. "Take this," she said, "It will make you feel better."

"What is it?" he asked, cautiously.

"Aspirin," she replied, suddenly realizing he probably didn't know what aspirin was. She tried to remember when aspirin had been invented.

"Aspirin?" he questioned.

"Oh, it's just a foreign name for a type of pain-reliever," she said, hoping he would believe her story. "It's made from the bark of a willow tree. Believe me, it will help."

He nodded and took the pill graciously. "Where did you find a willow tree around here?" he asked.

"Well, it's not from around here," she said. "When you travel as much as I do, you pick up little things along the way. That actually came from up North… in the United St-" She paused, remembering the States weren't united yet. "It's from America."

He looked at her a little strangely. "You never told me your name."

"Terribly sorry," she said, trying to decide whether to use her real name. _This is my chance to start over_, she thought. _It's now or never_. "My name is Captain Adriana Williams."

"Captain?" he said, astonished. He had never before met a woman captain. Just the thought was mind-blowing. Women weren't captains… or even sailors for that matter. Women were too delicate for that kind of work. But as much as he wanted to believe it wasn't possible, he did see a strength in her that no other woman he'd ever met had. Perhaps she was a captain.

She smiled at the effect her new title was going to have on the people here. _Well, someone needs to stand up for women around here_, she thought. The majority of them were prostitutes and the rest were poor wives. "That's right," she said, tipping her hat confidently. "Captain."

"Of what?" he asked, still not completely believing her. If there was a beautiful woman captain in Tortuga, surely he would have heard of her.

"Well, I was captain of a magnificent ship," she lied. "Until that bloody hurricane… leveled my ship." She silently wondered if it was too early in the year for tropical storms. She knew there were always exceptions, but still, she waited nervously for his reaction.

"Aye," he said. "I remember hearing something about a bad storm that hit just north of here."

"That's the one," she said, relieved. "We never expected a storm to hit so early… and so hard. We weren't prepared for it."

"What's become 'o your crew?" he asked, sincerely concerned.

"I was the only survivor," she said, with a false air of sadness. "Many good men died in that storm."

"Aye," he said. "I'm sorry to hear it."

"It was a terrible loss," she said, somberly. Then suddenly a thought struck Adriana. She needed two things to become the captain she longed to be. She needed a ship and a crew. Both of these she couldn't obtain on her own. She needed someone who was familiar with Tortuga and the people here. Mr. Newman could help her find a loyal crew and he was a carpenter. He could help her fix up any old ship into something remarkable.

"Mr. Newman," she started.

"John," he interrupted. "Call me John."

"John," she started again. "I have a proposition for you." She paused for a dramatic effect.

"Go on," John urged.

"What if," she said, "I offered you a chance to get away from this place? You could see the world." She grinned, thinking it would be easy to convince him to help her. "Treasures beyond your wildest dreams," she continued. "You could live a life so much more rewarding than this."

"By becoming a pirate?" he asked. "A criminal?"

"No," she said, confidently. "A man of the sea. Everyday is an adventure… filled with treasure-hunting and voyaging. And nights of laughter and drinking, without a care in the world."

"Sounds too good to be true," he said, eyeing her cautiously.

"Aye, but it's a lot of hard work, too," she said. "Only the strongest and bravest of men are fit for a life on the sea."

"And you think I possess those qualities?" he asked quietly.

"Why don't you come and find out," she said, knowing her proposition enticed him. He remained quiet, lost in his thoughts. Adriana finally broke the silence. "Get yourself cleaned up," she said, softly. "And meet me at the docks in exactly one hour."

And then she left without waiting for his reply. She knew he would come. Who could resist the chance to get away from this place? The truth was, she saw more to John Newman than first appeared. Beneath his rugged appearance was a strong, brave, kind man that this place had pushed into hiding. Adriana was an excellent judge of character and she knew she couldn't be wrong.


End file.
